I'll Love You
by kenmaken
Summary: Ishi, lime, AU, para May —Y aunque él se siga marchando, Steven lo esperará por siempre


_¡Este sí es el Ishi que tuve cinco años escribiendo! (?)._

_Bueno no, creo… que fueron tres o dos meses._

_Cualquier parecido con Forever es pura coincidencia (?)._

_Ushdfkjsdhfsdf _

_Me dio vergüenza escribir un lime._

_Iba a ser lemon, pero me dio demasiada cosa o/7/o_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_IshiShipping [Steven/Ruby]. Insinuación al GracefulShipping [Wallace/Winona]. Pizcas de OoC. Lime. Muerte de un personaje pero mucho lof._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Dedicado a la beia de M.J Hayden porque, durante uno de mis chats con ella, esta maravilla de 1903 palabras nació. Yey~._

* * *

Entro al edificio a paso tranquilo, sin sentirme preocupado o asustado por alguna razón. Cualquiera que me viese caminando por las calles pensaría que soy una simple persona, un hombre sin propósito en la vida, perdido entre las multitudes, aun cuando yo he visto algunos de los mejores y peores momentos de la humanidad.

Sostengo el maletín de cuero, apretando el asa con fuerza mientras brindo una sonrisa amable a la joven recepcionista que se sonroja ante el gesto. Llamo al ascensor y subo, evitando tocar al empresario que le grita como desaforado a su teléfono.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de entre mis labios, todo mi rostro está en una expresión de aburrimiento cuando él exclama cosas sobre querer una vida eterna. Simples idioteces.

Yo sé qué es vivir por siempre.

Nunca muero, ni aunque me deje caer en medio de una avenida para que un auto me pase por encima. Es imposible que pueda ver esa afamada "luz" del momento final.

Hace algunos siglos me enteré de la boca de un conocido sobre las diversas maneras de conseguir la inmortalidad. Desde ver a la muerte a los ojos —por más cursi que eso suene—, hasta hacer tratos con el lado más oscuro de las religiones del mundo.

Añadí la mía a la corta lista.

_Sacrificarse por la persona amada._

No recuerdo mucho; solo que tenía menos de veinticinco años y había conocido al hijo de uno de los hombres adinerados de la ciudad. Tenía unos hermosos orbes de color rojo y un cabello tan negro que a veces me parecía antinatural. Me enamoré de su inocencia y su personalidad.

El día que salimos a caminar, un sujeto saliendo apresuradamente de una tienda nos miró fijamente, sosteniendo el bolso de una mujer entre los dedos.

Todos reaccionamos al mismo momento.

Él disparó el arma que portaba en la otra mano, mi pequeño acompañante gritó y yo... yo sólo atiné a protegerlo con mi propio cuerpo.

Después de eso desperté en una morgue, vestido pulcramente y me marché, a sabiendas de que no podía ir a mi casa y decir "Estoy bien" luego de, básicamente, estar muerto; vagué por el mundo y me llené de conocimientos. Con el tiempo se volvió... monótono.

_Ding._

Bajo del ascensor, haciendo caso omiso al tipo, que me reclama por no haberme despedido con un "buenas tardes". A veces me sorprende lo extremistas que resultan las personas.

Saludo a muchos de mis amigos en el camino, sacudiendo la mano o soltando un _"hola" _o un _"hey"_.

Algunos incluso me arrastran con ellos y me preguntan sobre el chico con el que trabajaré.

No sé mucho de él, en realidad. Jamás lo he visto y lo único que me dijo Wallace al respecto fue un _"Te caerá bien, créeme"._

No estoy seguro de ello.

Alcanzo a abrir la puerta con parsimonia, girando la perilla y pasando a mi oficina.

Miro la espalda del joven y las comisuras de mi boca tiran hacia arriba sutilmente mientras dejo el maletín sobre mi escritorio.

La sonrisa se me borra cuando él se gira.

Puedo reconocerlo donde sea.

Tiene un gorro sobre la cabeza, de esos que parecen tejidos por una abuela y una chamarra le cubre una camiseta de color oscuro.

Trago saliva duramente.

— ¿Eres Steven? —me pregunta con voz suave. Esa misma voz que reía ante mis palabras; un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Pensé que jamás volvería a verlo.

—Sí —alcanzo a responder, sintiendo el sudor bajar por mi frente.

—Mucho gusto, soy Ruby.

Wallace es un bastardo.

Seguro que lo sabe todo.

—Vamos a trabajar —digo, respirando lentamente y relajándome. Simplemente no debo enamorarme de él. Eso es todo.

He estado con hombres y mujeres a lo largo de las épocas, y aunque cada uno de ellos murió en algún momento, ninguno me dejó un vacío como Ruby.

No puedo permitir eso otra vez.

—Perfecto... ¿sabes? Me parece que te he visto en otro lugar... —musita, pensativo y llevándose un dedo a los labios. Entrecierra los ojos, tratando de reconocer mi rostro entre las cientas, quizás miles de personas que se cruzaron en su camino.

—No debe ser nada —le quito importancia, encogiéndome de hombros—, ahora vamos. El presidente de Silph quiere un edificio bien hecho.

Ruby parece estar de acuerdo con ello.

¿Olvidé decirlo?

Ahora soy arquitecto.

* * *

Varias horas de trabajo más tarde, estoy de cara a la mesa de trabajo con las manos enterradas entre montones y montones de papeles con diseños prácticos y de simple decoración.

Son las seis de la mañana.

Un teléfono suena y me incorporo con lentitud, viendo a Ruby estirar la mano para alcanzar el suyo. ¿Quién podría estarlo llamando a esta hora? ¿Su madre, preguntando por qué no llegó a cenar?

Toquetea la pantalla táctil, todavía sin mirarlo y deja la llamada en altavoz.

— ¿Ruby? —la voz de una chica de su edad suena, ¿su novia?

—Sapphire, ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces?

— ¡Estoy preocupada! —Exclama ella, obviamente enojada por la pregunta— ¡Se suponía que vendrías a mi casa!

—Olvidé decirlo, estoy en el trabajo —explica Ruby, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Tu trabajo es siempre más importante que yo —murmura Sapphire, tan bajo que apenas el altavoz permite que se escuche. Ruby suelta un suspiro, exasperándose.

— ¿Te parece algo? Vas a casa de Wally, le dices que ya no estás saliendo conmigo, confiesas el cariño que le tienes desde que son niños y al final duermes en su casa —dice y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, me llevo una sorpresa. ¿Está terminando con ella de forma tan... tan seca?

Sapphire no habla en los siguientes segundos.

—Bien.

Cuelga.

—Perdón, Steven —se disculpa, dándose cuenta de la impresión que me causó en ese momento. Luego sonríe y se levanta de la silla, sacándose el gorro y pasando la mano por su cabello azabache. Noto una cicatriz en su frente, a un lado de su cabeza, ¿qué le habrá sucedido?  
— ¿Quieres tomar un café? —pregunto de pronto, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí mismo. No sé por qué dije eso. Sus mejillas se enrojecen y juguetea con un hilo suelto de su chamarra.

—Bueno, no estaría mal... ya es de día...

—Entonces sí.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

La salida fue bastante divertida, si tengo que decir algo.

Ruby tiene una gran sentido del humor y parece ser tan natural que fluye con todo a su alrededor.

Entro en mi apartamento arrastrando los pies y me dejo caer en uno de los sillones del recibidor.

—Soy un imbécil.

En la pared hay recuerdos de las épocas en las que viví, experiencias que tuve a lo largo de los años.

Desde tickets para circos hasta vasijas de valor incalculable.

Pero principalmente rocas.

Rocas y piedras de bellos colores y diversos tamaños.

¡Simplemente me encantan!

(Me gustaría obviar el hecho de que mi Bulldog se llama Rocky, pero no puedo).

Los ojos me pesan.

Estoy agotado.

El teléfono suena.

— ¿Quién demonios puede estar molestando ahora? —mascullo, enojado, atendiendo la llamada.

— ¡Steven~! ¡Te he visto por allí caminando con Ruby! ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Acerté, cierto?

—Wallace, eres un estorbo.

—Soy tan estorboso que me necesitas en tu vida.

—… Es lo mismo.

—No me respondiste, Stone. ¿Te gusta Ruby?

Se hace un pequeño silencio.

Es obvio que planea que yo conteste a su ridícula pregunta.

—No.

—Tardaste demasiado, estás mintiendo. ¡Gané! Winona se enterará de esto.

—Sigo sin comprender lo que Winona ve en ti.

—Cállate, Steven.

Y colgó.

* * *

Estoy caminando con Ruby por uno de esos parques tan hermosos que hay en la ciudad. Realmente me encanta estar al aire libre y parece que él también comparte ese gusto.

Creo que es la segunda vez en toda mi vida en la que sonrío por tanto tiempo.

Me siento lleno.

Han pasado tres meses desde que lo conocí.

—Steven —me llama él frunciendo las cejas, una vez que entramos a mi apartamento. Su cara toma un color rojizo tan rápidamente que me da risa. Aunque sé que, si me río, seguramente Ruby me golpeará en el brazo—… nosotros… ¿no-nosotros somos algo?

La pregunta me desconcierta, pero al mismo tiempo me deja la duda.

¿Somos algo, en realidad?

Ruby me observa unos centímetros más abajo, con sus ojos escarlata brillando peligrosamente. Tiene miedo de que yo…

De que yo lo rechace.

Mis manos toman sus mejillas con cuidado y lo atraigo a mí para besarlo. Sus labios son suaves y delicados. Un sentimiento de añoranza inunda mi corazón.

Siempre estuve esperando por esto.

Él responde al contacto, rodeando mi cuello con los brazos y profundizando el beso.

Sonrío sutilmente, pensando que en realidad lo amo.

Mis dedos tantean el borde de su camiseta y la levantan lentamente, con parsimonia.

Ruby sabe lo que significa esto y no dice nada cuando lo recuesto en la cama, ambos tal y como vinimos al mundo. Suelta un suspiro ahogado cuando entro en él.

Le digo que lo amo.

Siempre lo he amado.

Caigo exhausto a su lado, respirando agitadamente. Mis mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

El chico no está mejor que yo. Se siente avergonzado y por eso se cubre con las sábanas blancas.

—Ruby.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero decirte algo.

Él se incorpora casi inmediatamente.

—Yo… he vivido mucho tiempo en este mundo —digo, evitando su mirada—, más de lo que piensas. Hace varios años, conocí a un chico, cuyo nombre era Ruby —puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón desde aquí—. Era maravilloso, gracioso y siempre amable, pero un día, un sujeto quiso asesinarlo y yo lo evité. Debí haber muerto y no fue así. Seguí viviendo, conocí personas y continué con mi camino.

Silencio.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte —continúo, dándome cuenta de que no diría algo—… seguro piensas que soy un monstruo.

Ruby simplemente suelta una risotada.

— ¿Cómo pensaría que eres un monstruo? Ese tipo de cosas no importan.

—…Mira…

— ¡Mira tú! Te he dicho que te amo… como ocho veces en la última hora. Creo que fue por algo. Te acepto tal y como eres, Stone.

Las comisuras de mi boca se alzan lentamente.

—Gracias.

* * *

—Steven, no te pongas así —masculla Ruby, frunciendo las cejas.

Yo suspiro, tomando su mano otra vez.

Ya no es el mismo adolescente alegre y problemático que conocí décadas atrás.

La edad hizo estragos en su cuerpo, como obviamente ocurriría tarde o temprano, pero su personalidad no se fue en ningún momento.

Jamás me separé de Ruby desde aquella noche y lo quise con la misma intensidad que cuando lo conocí.

Parece que al final me terminé enamorando de él aunque no lo quisiera.

—Estoy preocupado.

—Deja el drama. Prometiste que no harías escándalo cuando me dijeron que iba a morir.

Mi boca se frunce.

—Ruby…

—Ya, ya, sólo has silencio.

Su voz está más carrasposa y deteriorada, sin embargo, sigue teniendo ese toque de sarcasmo y humor.

— ¿Puedes creer que Sapphire me llamó el otro día? Más sorprendido estuve porque sabe usar un teléfono.

Una risita sale de mis labios y acaba cuando una tos le impide seguir hablando.

—… Steven, no podré durar más tiempo en una cama de hospital.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y resulta extraño que su mano tenga callos y várices, mientras que las mías permanecen iguales.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Espero que nos veamos pronto, tú Stone.

—Igualmente.

Sus ojos rubí se cierran lentamente y la máquina deja de registrar sus latidos.

Aunque acaba de morir, estoy feliz.

Feliz porque sé que, aunque tenga que volverlo a conocer, enamorarlo y mirarlo partir, él me seguirá amando como la primera vez.

* * *

_POR QUÉ BOO TIENE UN FINAL TAN… TAN… NO CALEOTÁSTICO._

_YO QUERÍA SOLANGELO._

_SOLANGELOOOOOOOOO._

_…_

_:CCCC_

_SOLANGELO POWEEEEEER._

_POWEEEEER._

_…_

_Debo hacer un fic de PJ._

_I need it. _

**_~Raviepepez._**


End file.
